With One Little Action, The Chain Reaction
by echoinmymind
Summary: Teen Choice Awards 09 -- Miley.Nick.Joe.Demi.Kevin.Selena -- One Stage - One Song -- FIC IS LEGAL: NO LAST NAMES! -- ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the plot.

_**Summary:**__ Teen Choice Awards 09. Miley, Nick, Joe, Demi, Kevin, and Selena. One stage. One song._

_**With One Little Action, the Chain Reaction**_

_Miley POV_

Teen Choice Awards 09. The place to be on August 10. Everyone is here, and I do mean EVERYONE. Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Selena, JB, Demi, and the cute little girl that is creepy in that new Orphan movie, etc. If you're not here, you're lame. I'm glad I'm here. I was currently standing on the carpet, getting pictures. Zac and Vanessa were just ahead of me and then some random people behind me. Honestly, I was sort of nervous to be performing with everyone. I mean, I know its great advertising and all, but I think it might be awkward, but we'll see.

Once I got inside, I let out a sigh of relief.

"We're going to go get our seats." My mom said, as I nodded. My dad and her walked away, finding their seats. I knew that I was supposed to go backstage as soon as I got here. I started walking back there, saying hi to everyone I knew, which was most people. When I got backstage, I saw everyone's dressing rooms. While I was looking around trying to find mine, I found my best friends. I opened the door, and she was sitting on the couch.

"Knock knock!" I said, excitedly.

"MILEY!" she screamed, running over to me and attacking me into a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" she said, as she continued hugging me. I hugged her back just as tight, nodding.

"I missed you too!" I said, as we pulled apart.

"How's the tour going?" I asked, as we sat down on the couch.

"It's going really good, actually. I like it." She said, smiling brightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Dems!" I smiled.

"Thanks Mi." she said.

"So how's everything with you?" she asked.

"Everything's pretty good. Just working on some new music and such." I said. She eyed me.

"And this music wouldn't happen to be with a mister Nick J, would it?" she asked, giggling.

"Demi, stop it!" I said, smacking her arm lightly.

"Knock knock!" someone else said, coming in. It was Selena. Wow, that's kind of awkward.

"Whoa, did you guys plan that or something?!" Demi asked, looking back and forth between us.

"What?" Selena asked, confused.

"You both said 'knock knock' when you came in. Creepy." She said.

"Thanks for the welcome, Demi. I missed you, too!" she said.

"Oh, you know I missed you!" she said, getting up and hugging her. I felt a tiny pang of jealousy, but only for a second. I darted my eyes around the room, avoiding the both of them.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, sitting down, Selena next to me. Thanks Demi.

"I've been good! Working on some things, what about you? How's the tour?" she asked.

"The tour's going good." Demi replied.

"I'm so glad!" Selena said, happy. After awhile of them talking and giggling I kind of stopped listening. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against Selena, I just kind of wanted some alone time with Demi.

"I'm going to go." I said, standing up. Demi stood up also.

"What? No, you just got here!" she said, grabbing onto my arm.

"I actually should go start getting ready. I guess we can go out tonight after." I said. Demi frowned.

"I'm actually going out to dinner with Selena and the brothers." She said. My mouth formed into an 'o' shape.

"Oh, well that's cool. Have fun." I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"What about if you sleep over after dinner?" I asked. She frowned again.

"Selena invited me to sleep over at her house." She said. I nodded.

"Well, have fun." I said, about to leave.

"What about tomorrow afternoon. We could have lunch!" she suggested.

"I'm leaving for Savannah again at 9AM." I said. I looked down at Selena and she looked at me quickly and then back at Demi. She then stood up.

"Demi, why don't you go sleep over at Miley's? I'll have you at dinner." She suggested.

"No, its fine, Selena. I appreciate it, but no thanks. You two need to catch up. She was your best friend first." I said, walking toward the door.

"Miley . . ." Demi started.

"Don't worry about it, Demi. Have fun after the show." I said, walking out of the dressing room. I shut the door and standing in front of me were none other than the boys.

_Demi POV_

"Miley . . ." I started.

"Don't worry about it, Demi. Have fun after the show." And with that, she left. I sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"I feel horrible." I said, quietly. I looked over at Selena, and all she did was nod.

"I'm sorry, Demi. I tried." She said and I nodded softly.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." I murmured. She just sighed.

"Well, what if we invite her to dinner." Selena suggested.

"You really think that she would want to?" I asked and she shrugged.

"We could always try, Demi. I mean, I know you miss her and it's obvious she misses you to. We can just all go out together." Selena said. I hugged her.

"Thank you, Selena." I said.

_Nick POV_

My brothers and I were walking by Demi's dressing room, when Miley walked out.

"Hey Mi." I said. She nodded slightly.

"Hi." She said, softly. She's acting weird.

"Hey Mile." Joe said. She smiled at them, saying hi to both Joe and Kevin.

"You okay, Miles, you're acting kind of weird." I said.

"Well thanks Nick." She said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean, Miley." I said. She giggled, but nodded.

"I'm fine. Just trying to find something to do tonight."

"Are you not going out to eat with us?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not." she replied.

"Well, why not?" I asked her.

"Because it's you guys, Demi, and Selena and I don't want to get in the way of you guys." She said.

"How could you possibly get in the way?" I asked.

"Well, it's just for you guys and Selena to hang out with Demi. It's fine." She said, but I could tell it wasn't.

"Well, are you going to be able to hang out with Demi before she leaves?" I asked. She shook her again.

"No."

"Well, she doesn't leave for a week. Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm leaving for Savannah tomorrow at 9AM." She replied.

"Well why doesn't she sleep over?" I suggested.

"She's sleeping over at Selena's house tonight." She said. I could tell she was upset she wouldn't be able to see her best friend.

"Well, Selena has her all week, why can't you have her tonight?" I asked.

"Selena offered, but I know that Demi would rather be with Selena. I mean, they were best friends first. Demi should spend her time here with Selena." She said, shrugging.

"You honestly believe that if you were leaving tomorrow morning and Selena could have her all week, she wouldn't choose you?" I asked, her, wondering what the heck was going through her mind.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. So let's just forget about it." She said, walking to her dressing room. I sighed, walking into Demi's dressing room.

_Selena POV_

Joe and Kevin came into Demi's dressing room and we were all laughing and chilling out and then Nick came in.

"Hey Nick, how's Miley?" Demi asked. I could tell Demi was upset and I knew Miley was upset.

"She's fine, I guess. She just feels left out." He said.

"She said that?" Demi said. Oh no, now Demi was really going to beat herself up.

"Well, not exactly, but she kept on talking about how she didn't want to ruin yours and Selena's night." He said. Demi slumped back on the couch.

"Did I mention that I feel horrible?!" she asked.

"Why Demi?" I asked.

"Because it was my job to keep peace between the two of you! I was supposed to spend equal time with both of you and now I can't! I just feel really bad." She said.

"Demi, why would you need to?" I asked.

"Because, we both know you two don't like each other and I'm stuck in the middle. I didn't really mind because I love both of you, it's just hard. I know I should be with Miley right now. I can spend all week with you, Selena. I only have about 24 hours to with Miley." She said, standing up.

"Okay, then go." I said, slumping back into the couch.

"Selena, don't be like this." She said. I knew I was being difficult.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Go hang out with her. I know she misses you." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks Sel." She said, leaving her own dressing room.

"Drama." Joe said. I rolled my eyes, getting up.

_Demi POV_

I walked into Miley's dressing room and saw her lying on the couch, playing her phone.

"Miley, can we talk?" I asked. She sat up.

"About what?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I want you to go out to dinner with us, tonight, Miles." I said and I was not taking no for an answer.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I want you there." I said, smiling.

"Fine, I'll come." She said, sighing.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging her.

"Now, you better perform good." She said.

"I will, Demi." I said, smiling.

_**During the Awards**_

Nick, Joe, and Kevin were all performing right now and then I think the two people from Secret Life were going to introduce me to perform 'Party in the USA' and then at the end, we were all going to perform 'Send It On'. I'm excited to perform this song, actually. I really like it. I'm excited. Soon the brothers finished and they ran off stage as we went to a commercial.

"Good job guys." I said and they nodded.

"Thanks. Do well, Miles." Nick said and I nodded. I sneakily walked out and went behind the trailer they just put there and I went in. Soon enough, the music was starting and I opened the door and started singing my heart out.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess  
am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
When the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Britney song was on  
A Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playin my song  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
Got my hands up  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yea, it's a party in the USA  
Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin at me now  
Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks  
She's gotta be from out of town_

_So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
And that's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And a __**JB**__ song was on  
And a __**JB**__ song was on  
And a __**JB**__ song was on!_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playin my song  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yea, it's a party in the USA  
Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_Feel like I'm on a flight tonight  
Back to my hometown tonight  
Something stops me every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playin my song  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yea, it's a party in the USA  
Yea, it's a party in the USA  
(repeat x1)_

The crowd cheered loudly and I giggled. Once everyone died down, I started speaking.

"I just wanted to say thank you all for all my awards. It means the world to me. Thanks to all my fans! I love all of you guys. None of this would be possible if it wasn't for you guys! I love you!" I said, cheerily, while walked off stage.

"Hello boys." I said.

"Nice job, Miles. Thanks for the shout out in the song." Joe said, happy.

"No problem, Joey." I said, messing up his hair.

"So, how long till we go out there?" I asked.

"Um, about 45 minutes." Nick said. I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go change and things. Be back later." I said, as I started walking away. I went into my dressing room. I saw my outfit hanging on the rack, so I went into the bathroom and started changing. I slid on the light blue skinny jeans and a blue tank top and a tan, thicker-strapped tank top on top of that. I changed my jewelry and brushed out my wavy hair. I walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light. I went over to the couch and slid on my black, leather boots. While I finished strapping my boots, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, not looking up. The door opened and closed and I looked up and saw Selena standing there.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked. I nodded, as she sat down on the couch next to me.

"So . . . what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say . . . I'm sorry." She said. Now I'm confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"For trying to take Demi away from you, when you only have one night left here." She said and I sighed.

"Selena, you don't have apologize. Demi was your best friend first. I understand. You want to spend time with Demi. I get it." I said, not meeting eyes with her.

"Miley, I have Demi the rest of the week. So, I was wondering if you would want to sleep over at my house with Demi and I." she said.

"Really?!" I asked, surprised. I thought she wouldn't want me to come over to her house.

"Yeah, it will be fun. We'll just go out to dinner and then we can all go to my house." She said.

"But, I don't have any clothes." I said.

"Are you the same size as Demi?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well, then you can borrow some of my clothes. I'm the same size as Demi, so you can just borrow." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks Selena. I really appreciate you inviting me." I said, giving her a hug. At first I could tell she was kind of shocked, but hugged me back.

"So, are you ready to go perform?" she asked, standing up. She reached out for my hand and I took it, pulling me up. We walked out of my dressing room and saw everyone waiting for us.

"Well you two look happy. Did you guys do a girlie thing and make up?!" Joe asked, in a girlie voice.

"Joe, shut up." Selena said and I nodded.

"Aw, now I won't have to choose between you two anymore!" Demi said, hugging both of us.

"Okay, we're on, guys. Let's go!" Kevin said, as we walked out onto the dark stage. I was next to Nick and Selena and Kevin was on the other side of Selena. Demi was beside Nick and Joe was beside her. I smiled at Nick quickly and he smiled back, giving me a quick hug. Once the announcers finished, the spot light landed on Nick and I, as we started singing.

_A words, just a word  
till you mean what you say_

_And love, isn't love  
till you give it away_

_We've all gotta give  
Yeah, something to give  
To make a change_

_Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action, the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on_

_Just smile  
(Just smile)  
And the world  
(And the world)  
Will smile  
Along with you_

_That small act of love  
That's meant for one_

_Will become two_

_If we take the chances  
To change circumstances  
Imagine all we can do_

_Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action, the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on_

_Send it on_

_There's power in all of the choices we make_

_So I'm starting now, there's not a moment to waste_

_A word, just a word  
Till you mean what you say_

_And love isn't love  
Till you give it away_

_Send it on  
(Send it on)  
On and on  
(On and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
(Be apart)  
Reach a heart_

_Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action, the chain reaction  
We'll help it start  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on_

_On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action, the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on_

As soon as we finished, the crowd went into hysterics. I looked throughout the crowd and smiled, out of breathe. Soon the lights went off and went fled off the stage.

"You guys did amazing!" Selena said.

"So did you." I replied, smiling. She smiled back at me.

"Thanks." She said.

"Well, how about we change and go out to eat." Nick said.

"Don't we have to wait till it's over?" I asked.

"It is over." He said, smirking.

"Well, then what are we waiting for!" I said, skipping to my dressing room. I looked back and saw everyone laughing happily. I stuck my tongue out at them and went into my dressing room to change. I didn't really want to wear what I wore on the carpet, so I went over to my bag, pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt with Demi's face on it. I slid it on and put on my converse. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and walked out. Everyone was waiting on me. Demi laughed when she saw my shirt.

"Nice shirt, Miles." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, and then looked at everyone.

"Joe, why are you wearing that?" I asked, looking at him weird.

"Because, this is my favorite fake pop star ever!" he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but I just want to know why you're wearing a 'Hannah Montana' shirt." I said.

"Don't judge!" he said.

"I would never dream of it, Joey." I said, as we walked out of the building. Big Rob escorted us to an awaiting SUV. I was sitting in between Nick and Demi and Joe, Kevin, and Selena were in the back.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Five Guys." Demi said.

"I love that place." I said.

"We know." All the brothers chorused.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because that's all you would ever eat!" Kevin said, remembering the times on the tour bus when it smelled like Five Guys for weeks.

"Well, they have the best burgers and fries EVER!"

"I agree." Nick said. I smiled. It was kind of silent until we go there. It was about 9:30 at night, so no one was really there. We all ordered. Selena, Demi, and I all shared a fry, seeing as how they fill up half the bag with them and the boys all got their own.

"I don't know how you can eat that much." Selena said, as she stuck a small fry lathered in ketchup in her mouth.

"They're delicious." Joe said, popping 5 fries into his mouth. I shook my head and went back to eating my burger.

_**Later at Selena's**_

The boys had just dropped us off and we were up in Selena's room on her floor, flipping through a bunch of magazines. We just skipped through anything about us, not even bothering to look at it.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I asked, looking around at Selena's huge room.

"Just on the floor, if that's okay." She said, smiling. I nodded, as I flipped back through the magazine.

"I'll go get some clothes for you guys." She said, going over to her closet.

"Are you having fun?" Demi asked, standing up. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I am." I said, happy. Selena came back out with clothes in her arms. She dropped them on the bed and went over to the window and closed the curtains.

"Miley, here you go." She said, tossing me a tank top and some pajama pants. She tossed Demi some shorts and a t-shirt.

"One of you guys can change in the bathroom." She said and Demi got up.

"I have to pee, so I will." Demi said, as we laughed as she went into the bathroom.

"Um, I'll go out in the hall so you can change." She said.

"How about we just turn around, so we both can change." I suggested, as she nodded. We both turned around.

"So, are you having fun?" she asked, as I took off my shirt and slid on the tank top.

"Yeah, I am. Thank's for inviting me." I said.

"It's no problem. You're actually pretty cool." She said, giggling. I slid off my pants, sliding on the pants.

"Thank's. Are you done?" I asked, folding my clothes.

"Yeah." She said, and I turned around. She was in a pair of pants and a tank top.

"What's taking Demi so long?" I asked, as Demi walked out of the bathroom.

"I was busy." She stated, as I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was only 8:30.

"How about we watch a movie?" Selena suggested. I nodded, as did Demi.

"Sounds good. What movie?" Demi asked.

"Um, how about 'The Strangers'." Selena said.

"Is that a scary movie?" I asked and Selena and Demi looked at me and laughed.

"Yes, Mi, it is." Demi said, smiling.

"I don't watch scary movies!" I said.

"Oh come on, how about you lay in between us, so you don't get too scared." Demi suggested and I nodded.

"Fine, whatever." I said, as Selena laid out the blankets on the floor. She threw the pillows down and I lay down in the middle and Selena got down next to me. Demi put in the movie and went over to Selena's mini-fridge. She tossed me and Selena waters as Selena started the movie. Demi turned off the lights and I screamed.

"Good lord this will be a long night." Demi mumbled, before lying down next to me.

**A/N:**** Okay, that only took me about 2 weeks to write. I'm very sorry I haven't written anything for a long time. I'm just in a writing slump. Plus, I just started high school and I'm busy with school, homework, and most of all band. I'm so sorry for taking forever, but hopefully you all like this. Please review and favorite! I love all of you guys! Thank for 'Team M' / Melissa! You're like my BFF! Go check her out if you haven't already!**


End file.
